Sweethearts Plan Future
by starspangledpumpkin
Summary: Neville and Luna are all grown up and ready to plant seeds for the future. A two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Space Address**: 2B - Planting/Sowing

**Word Count:** 407

**Warnings:** Slight adult theme near the end.

~o0o~

After the dust settled and Hogwarts was rebuilt, Kingsley Shacklebolt thought it was high time Hogwarts underwent some real reforms. Nothing like what Umbridge pulled. Instead, Hogwarts was held to the same standards as other magical schools and he appointed Hermione Granger to research other educational systems as well as Muggle Psychology and work ethics. It was then decided that there would be a school counselor and two teachers per subject; one for upper years and one for lower years.

Neville was hired to teach the first, second, and third years with Professor Sprout as his mentor and he loved it. Sure, thirteen-year-olds were some of the worst people on the planet, and he was pretty sure his office was once a broom closet, but he was damn good at his job and he got to do what he loved every single day. Not many people could say that, so he counted his blessings. One of them was Luna Lovegood.

He had confessed his feelings to her at the Battle of Hogwarts and they dated for about a year while he was Professor Sprout's teaching assistant, which was before he knew he would get hired full-time. After that, they called a break so she could travel as a naturalist, but the absence only made the heart grow fonder, and when she returned they picked up right where they left off.

Neville waited at the portkey arrival point for her and took her to lunch where they discussed their relationship.

"I'm not quite sure where I'll stay though," said Luna. "I don't think Daddy will rebuild our house, and the economy has been simply awful after the war. No one can afford to live on their own."

"Well," said Neville, tracing the rim of his teacup with his finger. "I was going to offer you a room at my place. You remember the Shrieking Shack?"

"Yes?"

"Well, after learning it wasn't really haunted, I was able to buy the property and rebuild the house," said Neville. "I like having a space outside the school to relax and unwind, you know? I have plenty of space and was considering renting out rooms anyway."

"What a splendid idea," said Luna. "How much is rent?"

"Well, I wasn't going to charge you," he said, flushing slightly and taking a sip of his tea.

"Oh, I see." She nodded. "I'll just pay you in sex, then."

Neville snorted tea up his nose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Space Address**: 4B - Fertility

**Word Count:** 349

**Warnings:** None

_Some time later_

Neville's new home was absolutely beautiful. It was one of Luna's favorite houses she had ever been in. The aura was warm and inviting, and the furniture was arranged for the best energy flow. There was even a round tower with lots of windows where Luna could paint, and Neville always seemed to find some place to hang her paintings. Her favorite spot, however, was the garden.

It had taken him several years to build it to its splendor. He had all manner of flora perfectly arranged with the skill of an artist, a stone trail leading to a bright pink gazebo where they could have tea, as well as the best vegetable garden for miles. Luna could make several weeks' worth of meals with what they had in that garden. They even had a peach tree and when the peaches grew, they had so many jars of spiced peaches that they just ended up sending most of them to the Hogwarts Kitchens for the students and staff to enjoy. They also sent along some honey for the elves to enjoy from Luna's bees.

Neville mixed his own fertilizer to help the plants grow strong and healthy.

One fine summer afternoon, Luna was sitting in the sunflower house he grew for her and singing a tune.

"There you are," said Neville appearing in the entrance. "Room for one more?"

"Certainly," she said.

Neville sat behind her and ran the brush he had brought through her hair. He had always loved her hair, so she wore it loose as often as she could.

"You've been so ill lately," said Neville, "I'm glad you're starting to feel better."

"Oh, I imagine my illness will last for a while," said Luna.

"That's terrible," Neville cried. "If you're feeling ill, maybe we should go see a Healer."

"I don't need a Healer," said Luna. "But in eight months or so I will be needing a midwife."

"A mid—" Neville gasped as the dots connected. "You mean…?"

"I'm pregnant, Neville."

Neville shouted with joy and held her tightly. "We're going to be parents!"


End file.
